


【星红】Do u miss me? 后续

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Relationships: Lorna Dane & Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 3





	【星红】Do u miss me? 后续

房间的门被轻轻推开，Wanda迅速回过头，原本警惕的眼神在看到来人后逐渐柔和了下来。

“又没吃饭？”Lorna看了眼床头柜上的餐盘，那里面的食物还是保持着被端进来时的样子，她看着那女巫单薄的身体忍不住微微皱起眉“想死吗？”

早已习惯了这人的毒舌，Wanda勾了勾嘴角转过头去继续看着窗外的夜色，只留给那人一个沉默的背影。

“我在跟你说话，你听不到吗？”Lorna有些暴躁地走上前一把抓住了她的肩膀，接着便被对方身上的绯红薄雾猛然弹开。

Lorna捂着被震麻的左手，气急败坏地冲着她后背凝聚的红雾踢了一脚“饿死你算了！”

房门被对方狠狠地摔上，破旧的墙皮“簌簌”地掉落下来，Wanda收起脸上的笑容，继续无精打采地看着窗外。

她已经在Lorna这里住了快一周了，说实话她一开始并没有指望这个妹妹能为她做些什么，然而事实却是…Lorna是她现在唯一可以依靠的人了。

窗外不知什么时候下起了雨，而且还有渐渐变大的趋势。雷声让Wanda有些不安地攥紧了手臂的衣袖。

「也许我应该主动拉近一下距离…」

Wanda这样想着，回过头去看着紧闭的房门，毕竟她们暂时是要生活在一起的，而且她这个妹妹的狂躁症虽然有时候很吓人，但至少要比这雷声要好多了……

又是一道惊雷声，Wanda颤抖了一下，快速站了起来，突然起身的动作让她有些头晕，她摇晃着伸手撑在墙壁上缓慢地向外面走着，然而还没等到她的手握到门把，那扇门便被推开了。

“你…”Lorna没想到这人竟然会站在门口，但看到对方被门撞到而微微皱起的眉头后，她却并没有想象中的那样幸灾乐祸。

“你怎么起来了？”Lorna扶住她摇摇欲坠的身子，那人却乖巧地靠在她的怀里，手掌轻轻捂着被撞痛的手臂摇了摇头“想看看你在做什么。”

“你发烧了吗？怎么突然对我感兴趣了。”Lorna扶着她回到床上，伸手把她遮在面前的长发拨开。

“我不想你不开心……”Wanda耸耸肩“毕竟我们两个还要在一起住一段时间。”

“如果你想我开心的话，就乖乖把饭吃了……”Lorna伸手拉过餐盘凑到她面前，然而她却发现对方的双手紧紧捏着衣角，身体随着外面的雷声而瑟瑟发抖。

“…你害怕这个？”Lorna挑眉看着她，那人抬起头淡淡地看了她一眼“只是心烦而已…”

“你就是在害怕～”Lorna勾起嘴角，双手抱在胸前一副看好戏的样子，然而Wanda只是默默缩回床上，用被子将自己裹住，侧过脸去不再说话。

她这副样子倒是没有再激怒Lorna，那人只是站起身有些用力地揉了揉Wanda的脑袋“时候不早了，我要去睡觉了。”

女巫挡开她乱来的手，接着身体一歪，整个人倒在床上团成一团“嗯……”

看着她没有精神的模样，Lorna张了张嘴，还是吞下了到口边的调侃，只是轻轻叹了口气离开了房间。

这场雨到了半夜下得愈发大了起来，不时炸响的雷声让Wanda不安地翻了个身，她嘴唇紧紧地抿着，双手攥在一起抱在胸前。

她原本并不害怕打雷，只是在经历了那件事后她的心里乱成了一团，这没有规律的响动实在是让她很没有安全感。

「不知道Lorna睡了没…」

Wanda咬了咬嘴唇，最终还是悄悄下了床。

Lorna在自己的房间里抱着被子沉沉地睡着，看上去并没有被这嘈杂的声音惊扰到。Wanda想也没想便躺到了她的身旁，手臂小心地环在她的腰上，脸轻轻贴在她温热的背后。

不知道为什么，在抱住Lorna后，Wanda只觉得心里突然平静了下来。

窗外的雷雨还在继续，那恼人的雷声还在不停响起，Wanda的视线却逐渐朦胧了起来，倦意笼罩了她，不知不觉中，她的呼吸也平稳了下来。

*

Lorna感觉这一觉睡得非常舒服，这种感觉对她来说确实是久违了。

她闭着眼睛打了个哈欠，转过身来下意识抱住身后柔软的躯体调整了个姿势。然而下一秒她便震惊地睁开了眼睛。

她那个烦人的姐姐此刻竟然正睡在自己的怀里。

她睡衣前的纽扣敞开了几颗，露出了胸口的饱满，隐约还能看到顶端的粉嫩，她纤长的手臂还紧紧地环在自己的腰上，原本蜷在一起的双腿也在Lorna转过身后缠住了她，腿间的柔软不偏不倚地顶在Lorna的膝盖上。

一夜的雨后，晨光从窗外倾斜进来，照在Wanda熟睡的脸上，浓密卷翘的睫毛随着呼吸微微颤抖着，在她的眼底留下一层阴影。可能是因为二人挤了一夜的原因，她的嘴唇有些干燥，隐约还能从她微张的唇瓣中看到那条粉嫩的小舌。

Lorna低下头去，鬼使神差地吻住了她。

「我只是不想让它这么干而已…」

Lorna在心里暗暗为自己的行为解释着，舌尖也浅浅探入了她的口中，小心地探索着她口中的每一个角落。

对方的呜咽声吓得Lorna连忙抬起头，却发现那人只是轻轻皱了皱眉，接着换了个姿势，整个人平躺在床上。

看着那人胸口若隐若现的嫩粉，Lorna莫名地想要伸手去摸一摸，正在她这样想的时候，手已经不受控制地盖了上去。

她轻轻揉捏着那里，比想象中还要柔软的触感让她逐渐对那里的粉团爱不释手起来。

卧室里传来此起彼伏的低吟，而始作俑者却愈发大胆起来，此刻的Wanda脸上痛苦与快乐交织着，潮红的脸颊看上去好像一颗蜜桃，她下意识地伸手搭在妹妹的手臂上向外推拒着，腿却弓起来用膝盖轻轻抵在对方的腰上磨蹭。

Lorna逐渐大起胆子，她看着女巫那颗被折磨得高高肿起的乳尖，忍不住将那里塞进口中，牙齿也不受控制地撕咬起来。

“唔…Lorna…”

Wanda睁开眼，潮湿的眸子有些懵懵地看着在蹂躏着她胸口的人，接着那眸子逐渐恢复清明，平放在两旁的手臂缓缓抬起来抱住了她。

“Wanda…”

Lorna感觉到她柔软的掌心穿过衣服的下摆在自己的背后抚摸，那温柔的触碰让Lorna感觉自己几乎要沦陷在对方的温柔里“…可以吗？”

那女巫轻轻点了点头，接着有些害羞地侧过头去把脸埋进被子里“不许弄痛我…”

她睡醒后带着沙哑的性感嗓音让Lorna不由得加重了呼吸。

“不会的。”Lorna有些猴急地扯开她的睡裤，那人则只是浅笑着配合她抬起腰来，接着向后退着靠在床头将上衣拉开丢到了床下。

她象牙般洁白的肌肤在阳光下泛着光，胸前的肿胀微微翘起，随着她的呼吸颤抖着。

只见那女巫轻轻环抱住自己，抬起头用她那双盈着水光的眸子望着Lorna，朱唇微启“我好冷…”

Lorna感觉自己像是被一道闪电打中，身体猛地扑了过去，将那人紧紧压在床板上，撕咬着她红肿的下唇，手胡乱地在她身上抚摸着。

她不熟练的动作惹得Wanda轻笑出声，纤细的手指微微用力戳在她的锁骨“说了不要弄痛我了…”

Lorna拉下她的手，迫不及待地在她身上留下痕迹，那吻像是火焰一般在女巫的身体上燃烧着，虽然急促，却还是调动起了Wanda的感官，等到那绿毛小坏蛋的嘴唇蹭到她的腿心时，两个人都是一愣。

Lorna抬起头挑眉望向Wanda“你看上去很喜欢被弄痛啊…”

“…shup up…”

那人的水润的下唇上还带着一道银丝在二人中间摇晃着，Wanda感觉自己的脸好像在发烧，她双手捂住眼睛，整个人好像一只煮熟的虾。

敏感的花瓣被那人整个含进口中，她还不停地用牙齿轻轻咬着那颤抖的肉瓣，舌尖也刮蹭着上面的黏膜，又痛又酥麻的快感让Wanda忍不住将手指插进了她暗绿色的发丝。

柔软的指腹按揉在头皮上，仿佛是在按摩一般。Lorna一边享受着一边伸出舌头向上挑，拨动着Wanda的花瓣上方蠢蠢欲动的花核，淫靡的水声随着她的动作响彻在卧室里。

舌尖粗糙的味蕾很快将包裹着花核的薄皮褪了下去，那颗充血的小核裹满了涎液与花液，在阳光下亮晶晶地抬着头，还在轻轻颤抖着。

Lorna抬起头来看向姐姐，没想到那女人却也正低着头望着她。

那双浅绿色的眸子透过她凌乱的长发带着些许羞涩却又鼓励似地直视着她，被咬得红肿的嘴唇微微张开“含住它…轻一点…”

她一边说着，还抬起腰将自己凑了上来，潮湿的花核滑过Lorna的下巴，换来那人一声娇喘。

鬼使神差地，Lorna低下头去含住了那里无师自通地吸吮着，好像一个婴儿在吮吸着乳房一般。

“唔…轻…轻一点…”

Wanda仰起头，双眼紧闭着，后脑死死顶在身后坚硬的床板上。

对方有力的手突然禁锢住了她盈盈一握的腰肢，拖动着她躺回了床上，接着将她的身体折了起来。

Wanda睁开眼，便看到自己的花瓣已经彻底张开，甚至那小小的穴口也在一张一合地吐露着蜜液，Lorna则一脸坏笑地从她大开的腿间望着她。

那绿毛故意伸出舌头，在Wanda的视线下将自己的舌尖抵进了她的花穴中，微微的刺痛让Wanda倒吸一口凉气，肉壁也下意识夹住了对方。

那灵活的小舌浅浅地探入后又继续挑了起来，勾弄着被冷落的花核，复又回到温暖的甬道，几次以后，那洞口便肉眼可见地张大了不少。

Wanda看着自己下身的状态忍不住闭上了眼睛，将手臂横在眼前不敢再看，而那人则愈发过分，双手捧着她的臀瓣不停揉捏着，温热的小舌也不断地在她的臀缝轻轻扫过，敏感的地方被一一照顾到，不一会，Wanda的大腿便开始痉挛了。

“Lorna…”Wanda喘息着伸手抓住她顶在自己腰间的大腿，声音也掺杂上了一抹哭腔“不…不要再玩了…”

“你不是很喜欢吗？”Lorna一边说着一边拍打着她的臀瓣，感受着对方身体的收缩。

那被精心照顾的花穴已经可以将她的整个舌头包裹住，她甚至可以用力地继续向内部探索，那颗肿胀到极致的花核不停地被她的鼻尖与嘴唇蹭过，让那敏感的肉壁跟着不断地搅紧。

花液被不停地带出来，甚至打湿了Wanda的小腹，还在沿着她美好的线条缓缓向下流去，而那人却还在默默忍耐着，只能听到她喉咙间不时溢出的破碎呻吟。

Lorna的舌尖突然摩擦到了一块粗糙，只见Wanda剧烈地颤抖了一下，捏着Lorna大腿的手指猛然收紧，眼底蓄满的水泽也承受不住似地从眼角滑落，她仰起头，手臂无措地撑在头顶。

“舒服？”Lorna亲吻了一下她抽搐着的花瓣，撑在她臀侧的手立刻捏住了那颗花核，舌尖重新回到了那里。

“yes…yes…ah…Lorna!”

Wanda颤抖着绷紧身体，迫不及待地想要将自己的敏感撞上对方。

那感觉太过刺激，Wanda甚至能感受到她舌头上的颗颗味蕾是怎样狠狠摩擦过她体内那脆弱的敏感，能感受到她有力的指腹是怎样搓揉着体外的花核。

女巫的脑海猛然想起昨夜的惊雷，仿佛一道闪电划过她的脑海，伴随着一声巨响，将她从头到脚都劈得麻痹了起来。

汹涌的快感迅速将Wanda淹没，Lorna只觉得身下的人突然痉挛了一下，火热的甬道在瞬间收紧，将她的舌头夹得都有些发麻，接着一股热液喷洒了出来，喷得到处都是，甚至有一部分还溅到了Wanda的脸上。

Lorna如愿听到了Wanda的声音，那不加掩饰，仿佛被情欲浸泡过后满是性感的嗓音，配上她那张潮红的脸，和那双涣散的绿眸，Lorna几乎要呐喊出声

『这女人真的太他妈的性感了』

Wanda整个人像是被从水中打捞出来一般，全身都被汗水和爱液覆盖着，粉嫩的乳珠还在不停颤抖着，上面的液体顺着她美好的饱满滑落下去，打湿了她纤长的脖颈。

眼前的靡乱的场景让Lorna的呼吸再次急促起来，她迫不及待想再看到姐姐被她欺负得乱七八糟的模样，她想让这个女人在她的身下欲仙欲死，她想让她永远做自己的禁脔，一直到时间的尽头。

还在抽搐的花穴被用力地贯穿，Wanda还没有从情潮的余韵中解放出来，便被抛到更高的地方。

她有些惊慌地抱住身上的人，哭泣着仰起头去寻找着对方的嘴唇，淡淡的荷尔蒙味道在二人唇齿中流转着。

Wanda兴奋地分开大腿，紧紧夹在Lorna的腰上，身体不知疲倦地迎合，手掌也不受控制地揉捏着Lorna的胸口，手指不停拨弄着她的乳尖。

Lorna不知道自己到底伸进了多少根手指，也不知道自己用了多大的力道，她只知道Wanda想要她，而且只有她才能满足Wanda。

一波波的高潮让Wanda的嗓音越来越沙哑，可她的四肢却依然不肯松开Lorna，身下的小嘴也不肯放松，柔韧的腰肢也不知疲倦地摆动着。

Wanda腿心的花核不断地被摩擦到，那倔强的小核仿佛不停地在宣布着自己的存在感。

Lorna低下头去再次吮吸住了它，她知道Wanda喜欢这样，果然，当她温热的唇瓣用力挤压那里的时候，Wanda愉悦地尖叫了出来。

“啊…Lorna…”Wanda有些疯狂地按住Lorna的脑袋“不…不要松开…唔…用力…用力吸住…啊…”

炙热的肉壁再次缠绕住Lorna的手指，那颗不断跳动的小核也随着用力的吸吮在她的口中膨大起来，黏滑的花液顺着交合的地方飞溅着，在早已湿透的床单上留下一个小水潭。

情欲的气息在阳光下蒸腾着，Lorna拖动着疲惫的身体爬上来，钻进Wanda的怀里，那女巫则抱着她的脑袋喘息着，失神的眸子逐渐聚焦，她歪过头蹭了蹭那小绿毛的头顶“…还是弄痛我了…小混蛋…”

*

“嘶…”

Lorna猛地睁开眼睛，幽暗的月光从半开的窗帘外透了进来，她擦了擦额头的冷汗，抱着被子调整着呼吸。

腿间的粘腻提醒着她刚刚做了什么惊世骇俗的梦。

「FOR GOD’S SAKE！LORNA!那是你姐姐！」

Lorna一边暗暗自责一边转过身，然而眼前的景象却把她吓得差点掉下床去。

梦中那个被自己欺负到泪眼朦胧的女人此刻正缩在她的怀里。

那女巫像是做了什么噩梦，眉头紧紧地皱着，她的睡衣几乎完全敞开，领口甚至还滑落到了手臂上，大片的肌肤暴露在空气中，在月光下泛着冷光。

Lorna只觉得身上莫名燥热起来，她连忙伸手拉住Wanda的睡衣向上拽着，然而那人却颤抖了一下，握在胸前的双手紧了紧，只见她抽噎了一下，干涩的嘴唇微微张开，呢喃般地说着些什么。

Lorna小心地凑上前仔细听着，接着便立刻红了脸。

只见那女巫在她怀里轻轻蹭了蹭，口中继续着那些令人面红耳赤的话

“唔…Lorna…轻一点…”


End file.
